


Better than him

by Janie_17



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Episode: s03e05 Frayed, Eventual Smut, Jealous Stiles, M/M, Slow To Update, Teen Romance, Texting, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie_17/pseuds/Janie_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In sn 3 ep 5 Stiles and Danny are texting on the bus. But what if Stiles' interest wasn't driven by the supernatural? What if he was just jealous that he was with Ethan? slightly AU bc I cant write horror/action for love nor money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelseyluvs24](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kelseyluvs24).



> A/n: This idea was given to me a while ago by the wonderful kelseyluvs24 over on fanfic, and I am a terrible friend bc it took me so long to get this going, but here it is! 
> 
> I’m gonna go ahead and straight out say it, I suck at writing the action and the horror/mystery stuff, so we are all just going to pretend for now that in season 3 ep 5 “Frayed” that it’s just a nice normal team outing where some of the athletes happen to be werewolves. Basically, I do teen romance way better than mortal wounds and druid murders. 
> 
> Also, last real bit of business, I want to be clear that the updates will be rather (extremely) slow on this. College is crazy at the moment and I'm getting ready to do study abroad so spare time isnt really a thing anymore. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with Teen Wolf in any way.

Stiles glared at the back of Ethan’s head as the bus ambled down the highway. His best friend had been wondering out loud about something, but he had stopped paying attention to him a while ago. “Dude!” Scott said, snapping his fingers in front of the teen’s face. 

“Why is he sitting with Danny?” 

Scott rolled his eyes. “Probably because they are seeing each other. Seriously, where’ve you been?” He sighed at the lack of response he got from Stiles, who was ignoring him in favour of pulling out his phone and typing off a quick text. “Tell me you didn’t just do what I think you did.” 

A few rows ahead, Danny’s phone beeped. He slid it out of his pocket and glanced quickly at the message. 

**From:** Stiles  
Hey

He shot a slightly confused glance back to where the boy was sitting with Scott. He rolled his eyes and turned his head back facing forward. His phone beeped again. 

**From:** Stiles  
What’s up?

With a sigh, Danny replied. 

**To:** Stiles  
What do you want? I’m a little busy

 **From:** Stiles  
With what? Entertaining thing 2? 

**To:** Stiles  
I really like this guy! 

Danny sent a quick scowl over his shoulder. 

“You okay?” Ethan asked, bemused. The other teen responded with a tight smile, nodding yes. 

At the back of the bus, Stiles groaned. “Scott,” he whined pathetically, “He says he really likes him. Stupid muscle-bound alpha. He isn’t even that hot.” 

“Dude, this is pathetic. You should have just asked Danny out when you had the chance.” Scott laughed at the sad sound Stiles made in response. “Also, in case you forgot, I’m pretty sure Ethan can hear us talking.” In response, the boy in question flipped them off, dropping his hand from his lap to the aisle of the bus so Coach Finstock wouldn’t see. “Yep. He definitely hears us.” 

Stiles shot his friend a withering glare. “Wow, Scott. You are so helpful. I didn’t know any of that on my own,” he snapped, rolling his eyes. 

“Jeez. You don’t have to bite my head off,” Scott said with a frown. 

Stiles sighed. “I’m sorry,” he muttered, glancing at the teen before quickly averting his eyes from the sad puppy look on Scott’s face. “I know you’re just trying to help. I shouldn’t have taken my frustration out on you.” He looked towards him, offering a small smile with the apology. Scott’s face instantly brightened and he grinned in response. 

“It’s okay, man. I get it. Sometimes love makes people say awful things because they are scared or something.” 

The gears in Stiles’ brain ground to a halt. “I-I…I don’t…that’s ridiculous!” the teen stammered out. “It’s not…I don’t…” His voice dropped to a whisper. “Ethan can hear us!” he hissed at his friend. “We are so not having this conversation right now!” He was glaring daggers at Scott who simply rolled his eyes. Stiles groaned. “God I’m tired of this bus right about now.” Pulling his phone out, he typed a text to Danny, hitting send. 

**From:** Stiles  
Why do you like him?

Reading the text message that had just come in, Danny sighed quietly. He peaked to his left at the boy sitting next to him. Ethan was definitely the type of guy he usually went for, confident and attractive. And he wasn’t dumb either, which he always considered a plus. Still, he wasn’t sure why how to respond to the message. Really, he wasn’t sure why he was having the conversation anyways. 

**To:** Stiles  
Why do you care? 

He pressed send, already knowing the answer to the question. It wasn’t a secret that Stiles was at least a little interested in him. The boy was completely transparent in his affections. Though it wasn’t as if the whole school knew, like with Lydia, but anyone who regularly interacted with the teen could figure it out. His phone beeped. 

**From:** Stiles  
Way to avoid the question

 **To:** Stiles  
I could say the same to you

 **From:** Stiles  
Ok, answer my question first then I’ll answer yours. 

Looking at the small words on the screen, Danny scowled. Against his better judgement he tapped out a short reply. 

**To:** Stiles  
Idk I just do. And he likes me so I guess its like why not?

As the message was sending, he typed out another and his send again. 

**To:** Stiles  
You’re turn 

Stiles’ response took longer than normal. Danny forced himself not to check the phone until he actually heard it beep, smiling awkwardly at his seat-mate. He groaned internally. This was not how he had imagined this trip. 

**From:** Stiles  
I just think you could do better than him 

**To:** Stiles  
Oh really?

 **From:** Stiles  
really 

A second message came in right on top of the last one, causing Danny’s breath to hitch. 

**From:** Stiles  
I could be better than him

Danny pressed the off button quickly, making the screen go black. He shoved the phone in his pocket and forced the mental images of the various possible situations with Stiles to the back of his mind. His phone beeped again but he ignored it. Three more alerts ignored had Ethan shooting him a questioning look. “It’s nothing,” he said with a tight smile. The other teen raised a questioning eyebrow, but getting no further response from him, he shrugged. His phone continued to beep at irregular intervals. 

“Are you sure you aren’t going to get that?” Ethan asked. “It must be important or something.” 

“Yeah, or something,” Danny muttered under his breath. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through the ten missed messages, which ranged from an apology for being too forward to bad pickup lines and everything in between. He typed out a reply quickly before sending a look over his shoulder to the two boys sitting in the back of the bus and hitting send.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Hello, lovely readers! First off, I’d like to apologise for the wait this has been, but if you are already following me then you will know that, sadly, it’s not a surprise that my updates are slower than molasses. Secondly, thank you so much for the awesome response the first part of this got!! You are all amazing. And third, as this is a gift for a friend it came with some requirements, namely, smut. I don’t usually write explicit stuff bc I don’t feel comfortable with it, but I did it for this one, and I hope it’s not awful. So, with that said, if you don’t want to read slash smuttiness, then do not proceed. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Teen Wolf in any way beyond using the characters for my own enjoyment.

**From:** Danny  
Can we talk like in person when we’re off the bus? 

Stiles read over the message for what must have been the hundredth time. He had agonized over how to respond for minutes before typing back a simple “yeah;” and now he sat quietly mulling over what in the world Danny would say to him. 

 

“Stiles,” he heard faintly, then again more persistent. “Stiles!” His eyes flew open as Scott shook his shoulder. “Dude, you zoned way out there. Coach says we’re stopping at a motel for the night.” 

“Perfect, that’s just how I wanted to spend my entire weekend.” Stiles peered out of the window at the ramshackle accommodations. “At least he really went all out for somewhere nice,” he drawled, throwing a quick sneer in Coach Finstock’s direction. 

Scott shrugged as they fell into line in the aisle. “At least we get to pick our own roommates.” The other boy groaned in response. 

“Which means Danny is going to pick Ethan and they will be alone in a locked room with a bed. Nothing about this is okay,” Stiles huffed as he stepped off the bus. He looked around at the ramshackle accommodations, the aged peeling paint, and the dim lighting. “This place is really creepy. 

Stiles stood, hands in pockets, waiting as the room keys were passed out. As Scott was handed the key, Stiles felt the phone in his pocket vibrate. His heart sped up, thudding against his chest.

“Dude,” Scott said with faint amusement. “Read the text before you freak out. Besides, it may not even be him.” He snickered at the glare sent his way. 

The other teen turned his eyes to the phone, reluctant to look at the message. “You know, Scott; a little support would be great, instead of you just laughing at my situation.” He rolled his eyes at the barely apologetic shrug he received before hitting the power button and unlocking the screen. 

**From:** Danny  
Room 208 be there in 10

“What did he say?” Scott asked. Stiles took a deep breath. 

“To meet him in his room in ten minutes.” 

Scott frowned, casting a look back towards the large group of their teammates standing in the parking lot. “What about Ethan?” The other boy shrugged in response. 

“I don’t know. But, I guess we’ll find out.” He sighed. “Let’s go find our room so I can put my bag down. 

 

Danny paced the length of the dingy room nervously. Ethan hadn’t been too surprised when he had asked the boy to find somewhere else to be for the night. _I really like you,_ Ethan had said, _but I don’t think this is really working out. There’s clearly someone else you’d rather be with_. Danny had smiled a tight, shame-filled smile at him, apologised, and agreed. There was someone else. A knock on the door dragged his mind back to the present. He cursed, taking a deep breath before opening the door. “Hey, come in.” He ushered the other teen into the room. 

They stood there awkwardly for a moment, unsure of what to say. Stiles broke the heavy silence. “You wanted to talk?” 

“I like Ethan,” Danny blurted out. He cringed, unsure who he was trying to convince with the statement, Stiles or himself. 

“But?” the other teen prompted. “Is there a ‘but’ there?”

Danny smiled at the boy’s hopeful tone, continuing. “But…I can’t stop thinking about what you said.” 

“Really?” said Stiles with surprise. 

“Really. It’s like, I don’t know. I just can’t get you out of my head, and the possibilities are sending my imagination into overdrive.” 

“So,” the smaller teen asked hesitantly, “does this mean that you and him are done?” He held his breath, waiting for the answer. 

“Definitely,” Danny replied. 

A mischievous look crossed Stiles’ face briefly before he stepped forward into the other teen’s personal space, crashing their lips together. One of his hands gripped the back of Danny’s neck, the other flat on his chest. His tongue carefully pressed its way into the other boy’s mouth. Danny moaned, hands sliding up Stiles’ back, and walked them towards the nearer of the two beds in the room. They broke apart when the back of Stiles’ knees hit the bed. He gasped as Danny pushed him so he was seated on the downturned bedspread. “Oh my god,” he groaned. He grabbed the other boy’s hand, pulling him down on top of him. “I want you so bad.” 

“Me too,” Danny gasped as the other boy drew him closer. The feeling of hard flesh trapped in a denim prison bushing against his thigh sent a jolt of lightning through him and straight to his crotch. Supporting his weight on his hands, Danny recaptured Stiles’ lips, leaning over the other boy who was now flat on his back. A shiver went through him as nimble fingers started to push his shirt up towards his chest before tracing every muscle. “Wait,” he panted into the other boy’s mouth. Leaning away he tugged off his shirt, flinging it out of the way. Stiles sat up long enough to do the same, kicking his shoes off at the same time. 

Stiles lightly pushed the other boy beside him and onto the bed, sitting on top of him, straddling his thighs. He leaned forwards and kissed his lips briefly. Slowly, he mouthed his way across Danny’s jaw and to his neck. He nipped at the sensitive place by his ear. It began to cross Danny’s mind that the small bite would leave a mark, but before he had finished his thought, he was distracted by Stiles’ tongue. He pressed it against the potential bruise, swirling it soothingly. Danny moaned at the brief feeling of teeth brushing against his skin once more before the other boy’s talented mouth began to work its way down his throat. Stiles was leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses down, over Danny’s Adam’s apple, and coming to a stop at his collar bone. He lifted his head to look at the teen beneath him. 

Danny panted, shivering slightly at the warm puffs of air hitting him. “Stiles,” he breathed out. His hands clutched at the boy’s back muscles. Stiles made a slight hum of happiness as their bodies were pushed more firmly together. Sliding a hand up his torso, Stiles teased one nipple, causing Danny to gasp, before breathing out sharply as the boy’s other hand moved to the throbbing bulge in his jeans. His hips cantered forward, pressing himself harder into Stiles’ waiting hand. The boy stroked him through the taut denim, pulling strangled moans from him while his teeth and lips ravaged Danny’s chest. 

“I need you to—” Danny gasped as Stiles found a particularly sensitive area on his stomach, “…to…touch me!” he finished. His eyes were closed and his chest heaved with each breath. 

Stiles leaned back, resting his weight on his knees on either side of his teammate. He slowly worked open the button to Danny’s jeans before slowly opening the zipper. He let his fingers brush against the soft cotton boxer-briefs that were revealed. He smirked seeing the visual reaction Danny’s cock had to his teasing touches. A wave of desire hit him, brought on by the soft keening sounds coming from the boy below him. He pressed a kiss to his firm abdomen at the spot where a small trail of hair disappeared under the waistband of his underwear. 

Shifting his weight over, Stiles began to slowly pull Danny’s jeans off, taking his underwear with them. He flicked his eyes up to look him in the face. Danny shivered as the chill air of the hotel room hit his hot, straining flesh. “Stiles,” he panted before grabbing the other teen’s arms and pulling him up the bed for a heated kiss. He groaned into it as straining denim rubbed across his dick, teasing the sensitive flesh. 

Using one hand to support himself, Stiles slid the other down the length of Danny’s body before loosely wrapping it around his length. The other boy moaned as he began to slowly work his hand up and down, this thumb sliding across the slit at the tip of the head, catching the beads of precum and sliding them around. He groaned in appreciation as fingers worked to free his own growing erection from his clothing. As their tongues continued to dance, Danny’s fingers fumbled for a way to get Stiles’ pants off without having to stop the action, even for a moment. He groaned in pleasure, though it soon turned to frustration, as Stiles twisted his wrist perfectly, still stroking him, before letting go, flopping over onto his back. Stiles quickly shimmied out of the remainder of his clothes. He shot Danny a thoroughly debauched look. 

Danny returned Stiles’ look with a grin. He rolled onto his side, leaning up slightly on one arm. His actions were mirrored, and they came together, lips and tongues less frantic in their movements, but no less passionate. They kissed slowly, drawing out the sensations as long as possible. The smaller teen had resumed stroking Danny’s cock, his movements stuttering and jerky as the other boy did the same to him. With a gasp, Danny broke his lips away from Stiles’. 

“I’m gonna…so close,” he panted, hips jerking forward with every movement of the boy’s hand. 

“Me too,” Stiles said between short breaths. 

“Stiles, I…I…OH!” he shouted. Danny erupted, hot, sticky liquid covering both their stomachs. He realised that he must have stopped moving his hand around Stiles in the midst of his orgasm as he felt a slender hand wrap around his own to finish the job. It was only a matter of seconds before Stiles burst forth from his pleasure, spilling out to join in the mess already present between them. 

They lay side my side a moment as their breaths evened out. At the feeling of fingers lacing with his own, Danny turned his head to look at Stiles. The teen smiled shyly, a soft look in his eyes. Stiles looked away and cleared his throat. “I’m gonna grab a washcloth,” he said, moving from the bed, grabbing his boxers and shirt as he headed for the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Thank you for reading this chapter, as it was incredibly difficult for me to get done. I’m pretty sure I used just about every cliché I could have to describe it, but I hope you don’t hold it against me! I have a vague idea what the next chapter will be, but I’m not sure when it will be up as I am leaving for a semester abroad in about 5 days and have a bunch to do to get ready. 
> 
> Leave a review and let me know what you think! But be gentle with me, bc I know the sex scene sucked and don’t need to hear it from others.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: First off, I apologise for being MIA for months. I was studying abroad in England, got super busy, then got super sick on top of being super busy, and to top it off was having a serious mental block on this story. It was so bad I wrote this chapter then entirely rewrote it. But I’m back! And have a better idea of where I’m trying to go with this, so hopefully I will be a little timelier with updates. 
> 
> Second, to everybody who waited and is still reading this, THANK YOU! You are amazing and deserve a far better author than I am. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I still do not own Teen Wolf or its affiliates. But my friend (the one who got me into the show) has a hoodie with Danny’s jersey number and last name on the back. And Teen Wolf inspired tea. It’s awesome.

After tossing the now soiled wash cloth that Stiles had retrieved onto the side of the tub, Danny pulled back on his underwear. Turning around, he smiled. The other boy was sitting cross-legged on the bed watching him. Crossing the room in a few short strides, he climbed onto the bed and sat facing Stiles, his position perfectly mirrored, down, even, to the hands resting on knees. 

“So…,” the other boy said, finger drumming anxiously against his skin.

Danny let out an amused huff, grabbing hold of the boy’s hand. “Do you ever stop moving?” 

Stiles shook his head. “Not really. The doctor put me on meds for ADHD, but Dad thinks it’s a load of crap and it is actually tied to my anxiety issues; and I have no idea why I just told you that. I’m sorry. Please, feel free to save me from this Hell where I can’t stop the words from coming out of my stupid mouth at any time by chiming in before I tell you some other private detail of my—”

“Okay! Okay. Stiles, take a breath,” Danny replied calmly. “You’re going to make yourself hyperventilate sometime.” He exaggerated a breath, making the other boy copy him before letting it out slowly. “Better?” Stiles nodded. “Good.” 

“So, we, uh…we kind of just,” Stiles waved his free hand around in the air. 

“Yeah,” the darker boy said with a chuckle, squeezing the other teen’s hand. 

“Should we talk about it?” he asked. “Because that totally was not what I planned to happen. And, frankly, I’m still kind of half expecting you to shout ‘April Fools!’ and tell me to get lost.” 

Danny shook his head. “That would be the worst joke ever. Good thing it isn’t April.” With a mischievous grin he asked, “What did you plan to happen?” 

“Optimistically, for Ethan not to kill me and then we’d make out a bit. So, I guess things didn’t deviate too far from the plan,” Stiles replied, taking on a cheerful tone. 

Danny grinned, biting his lower lip. “I’m happy it did deviate though.” Leaning forward towards the other boy, he asked, their lips only inches apart, “What about you?”

“Totally.” He closed the gap between them, groaning softly as their lips met. Stiles’s eyes fluttered closed as he leaned in, savouring the feel and taste of the other boy. Earlier their encounter had been rushed and heated, the thrill of something new taking them over. This, however, was slower, more languid. It felt, the slighter boy thought, as though they were swimming in each other; blissfully drowning. But it was the nagging feeling in the back of his brain that forced him to pull away slightly. Their lips still brushing, he said, “We were gonna talk.” 

“This is way more fun than talking,” Danny replied. His hand slid from its resting place on Stiles’ knee up to where leg met hip, before slipping around to his ass. The boy yelped in surprise as Danny began to trail kisses across his jaw, working towards his neck. 

Stiles groaned, “I’m gonna hate myself for saying this,” he muttered under his breath. “Stop.” The dark haired boy dutifully pulled away, looking chagrined. “What are we doing? I mean, I know what we are doing. But an hour ago you were dating Ethan. And as much as I’d like to continue with the kissing and groping and what not—and God would I like to—we just…we should talk.” 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Danny said with a sigh. “I had kinda hoped to delay the inevitable.” 

“Heh, yeah. I noticed.” Stiles ran a hand through his hair, causing it to stick up. “I’ve gotta ask, what did you say to Ethan?” 

“Not much. It was weird, like he had seen it coming. I guess I was being pretty obvious.” 

Stiles scrunched his brow. “And Scott was being pretty loud,” he muttered under his breath. 

“What?” 

“Nothing. So, uh…ahem,” the teen cleared his throat awkwardly. “What, uh…what happens now?”

Danny rolled his eyes. There was definitely something going on between the twins and Scott’s group of friends that they didn’t want other people to know about. He shook his head. Now was not the time to ask about it. “What happens now,” he said with a smirk, “is that I ask if you want to go out with me. And you say?” 

“Yes,” Stiles enthused. “I definitely say yes.” 

“Good. Now,” Danny’s eyes gleamed joyfully, “is the part where I kiss my boyfriend and try to convince him not to go back to his own room.” 

“I think I like this part,” Stiles responded as the broader teen’s lips met his own once more. “Scott’ll be fine on his own,” he murmered into the kiss, feeling the other boy grin in response. He allowed himself to be steered sideways, further from the edge of the bed. Danny placed a hand on his shoulder, the slight pressure leading him to lie back. He collapsed softly onto his back, neck craning to keep contact between their lips. The darker haired boy pulled away, giving him a small pack on the lips before settling onto the mattress as well. Stiles ran a hand through his already messy hair, fingers practically singing with nervous energy. He shivered slightly, feeling for the first time that night the slight chill of the room.

“We should probably get under the covers,” Danny said with a soft chuckle as the other teen squirmed around getting settled. They ended up both on their sides, facing each other, with the sheet and duvet covering their lower halves. 

“You know,” said Stiles with a self-effacing grin, “I’ve only ever shared a bed with Scott. And my parents, but I was five so it doesn’t count.” He chewed his lip for a moment, slowly letting out his breath through his nose. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but I suppose the etiquette on this occasion is slightly different than a sleepover with my best friend?” 

Danny laughed. “Yeah, just a bit.” He gave the boy’s hand a squeeze before trailing his own up Stiles’s arm, coming to settle on his shoulder. “Do whatever makes you comfortable.” He smiled at the adorable face the other boy made as he thought, nose scrunched and brow slightly furrowed. 

“Okay,” Stiles said deliberately. “Can I be the big spoon?” He scowled at the laugh Danny failed to hold in. 

“Of course.” 

“What?” he inquired, still scowling.

“Nothing, you’re adorable.” Danny gave him a quick kiss before turning over and snuggled back against the other teen. “Good night, Stiles.” 

Stiles hesitantly placed an arm across Danny’s waist, fingers brushing the firm muscles of his abdomen. Hearing the teen give a soft hum of contentment, he tightened his grip. “G’night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: You know the drill. Reviews are life, kudos are brilliant. Thank you for sticking around to read this far!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Is it even worth it anymore for me to list off why I didn’t update sooner? Because we all know I suck at this point. But, for traditions sake: I started my senior year of university in September and am slammed with work and looking at grad schools and all sorts of other things. Thank you to those of you who have stuck around even though I have made you all wait so much! You are what really make this enjoyable for me, all the kudos and comments. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I officially affiliated with Teen Wolf.

Stiles squeezed his eyes more firmly shut, fighting the growing urge to open them and be awake. However, the buzzing phone on the night stand refused to allow him his extra moment’s sleep. It was as his eyes flickered open that he remembered he was not at home, nor was he alone in the bed. The previous day slammed into his memory. Bus. (Danny) Texting. ( _Danny_ ) Ethan. ( _ **Danny**_ ) HANDJOBS. **WITH DANNY**. Holy crap. The teen took a moment to revel in his conquest, truly becoming aware of the rather intimate position he found they were in. 

At some point during the night, Stiles had rolled over onto his stomach with one leg cocked. In response Danny had shifted with him to the point that an arm and shoulder rested on the other boy’s back and their legs tangled together, with the teens head resting in the nook formed where neck and shoulder meet. Stiles could feel warm puffs of breath on his skin as Danny breathed, comforting and soft. His phone went off again, buzzing as it vibrated against the table. Reaching carefully he hoped to avoid jostling the other teen into consciousness. He unlocked the screen. Four new messages. All from Scott. 

**From:** Scott  
Morning! How’d your talk go? 

I’m assuming it went okay since you didn’t come back.

Don’t for get to grab your stuff or do you want me to take it?

Dude. Bus leaves in 30

He typed out a quick reply: 

**To:** Scott  
Okay is certainly one word for it! that would be awesome if you would. see you on the bus 

He hit the power button, locking the screen, and set the mobile phone down next to him on the mattress. As he contemplated the best way to extricate himself from the other teen’s embrace he was startled to feel lips on his shoulder. 

“Good morning,” Danny murmured into his back, breath tickling the place he had just kissed.

“Good morning,” Stiles replied. He rolled over onto his back so he could see the other teen who was now lying on his side, head propped up on his folded arm. “Scott text. Apparently the bus leaves in thirty minutes.” 

“Oh, that’s too bad. Its general creepiness aside, I’m really having a good time in this place.” The boy grinned and Stiles was struck by the thought that if he had to choose between that smile and the sunlight, there would definitely no longer be a star millions of miles away lighting up his world anymore. 

He grinned back, a touch of red tinting his cheeks. “Yeah, me too.” Scrunching his face the boy groaned. “I really don’t want to get dressed and get back on that bus.” 

“Neither do I. But I would love some breakfast,” Danny replied. “If we get up now we should have time to hit up the vending machine. I doubt Coach has anything planned.” Stiles’ stomach took that as a sign to make itself know, grumbling loudly. Danny laughed. “Yeah, I thought it was a good idea too.” 

Stiles made a face, embarrassed. “Stupid stomach,” he muttered with a groan. The other teen leaned forward, pressing their lips together. 

“You’re ridiculously adorable,” Danny said with a smile as he pulled away. The slighter teen snorted. 

“I’m ridiculous, at least.” With a grumble in protest against leaving the comfort of the double bed, Stiles stretched out his arms and back as he stood and went about dressing. A few minutes later the pair was preparing to leave the motel room together when the skinny teen stopped short, eyes dancing as he grinned. 

“What?” the other teen questioned. 

 

A slightly manic giggle escaped before he replied, “I have a boyfriend.” 

Returning the grin, Danny agreed, “Yes you do.” After a beat he added teasingly, “There’s a first time for everything!” 

 

“Scott,” Stiles called down the stairs towards his friend. The teen appeared to be deep in conversation with packmates Isaac and Boyd, but spun quickly in response to his name. 

Placing a hand on his boyfriend’s back, Danny said, “I’ll save you a seat on the bus.” His grin caused the other boy’s stomach to flip happily. Turning his head to look at him over his shoulder, Stiles’s lips met Danny’s. “Sounds good,” he muttered as they pulled away. 

“Thanks for grabbing my stuff,” the teen said, walking towards his friend. “I so wouldn’t have had time to get it this morning.” 

“Yeah,” Scott laughed, “because you didn’t even have time for a shower.” He wrinkled his nose at him dramatically. 

“Dude! Could you not sniff me in public?” Stiles asked. 

Scott shrugged. “Not like I wanted the mental image that comes with it. You reek of sex and Danny.” 

With a laugh the other teen replied, “Yeah, well it’s an image I’ll be holding on to for a while. It was ridiculously hot. You don’t even know.” 

“I’m pretty sure I don’t want to.” 

“I’ll spare you the dirty details.” 

“How magnanimous,” Stott said as he rolled his eyes. 

Stiles laughed. “It’s good to see you’re taking SAT prep seriously. Your mom will be glad.” 

“Yeah! She will!” Scott replied with a grin. They headed towards the bus. “So….” he said leadingly, “It obviously went well, but what happened? What did he say? What about Ethan?” 

The other teen hitched his bag up higher on his shoulder. “Ethan is out of the equation. I guess what happened was he knew something was up and that there was someone else on Danny’s mind. I mean, it’s kind of crazy though. I so didn’t expect for him to just let it go without a fight.”

“That’s cool he did though.” 

“Yeah, no kidding.” Stiles thought to himself that he really hoped Ethan didn’t plan to start anything. 

Stepping up into the school bus Scott scanned for free seats. His eyes landed on the empty seat next to Danny. “Why don’t you go ahead, I’m gonna sit with Isaac.” The other boy sighed in relief, confirming Scott’s theory that his friend didn’t want to ditch him for the buff teen, but at the same time, he was hoping to sit and spend something as close to alone time with his new boyfriend as he could get on a school bus.

“Sounds good,” Stiles said with a grin. “I’ll text you later.” He flounced happily down into the seat Danny had saved for him. “Miss me?” he asked jokingly.

The other boy rolled his eyes fondly, “Of course. The whole five minutes were rough to handle.” 

“It’s a wonder you survived.” 

“It really is,” Danny said, nodding earnestly before the pair broke into a fit of giggles. “You know,” he said, voice dropping to almost a whisper, “It’s really awkward to be stuck on this bus together with Ethan only a few seats in front of us.” 

Stiles prayed that the boy in question wasn’t listening. “Yeah. I’m trying to ignore that fact. Sadly, it isn’t working.” 

“That is sad.” The smaller teen had his hand resting palm down on his own thigh. Danny took it in his own and twined their fingers together, smirking a little as pink slightly tinged Stiles’ cheeks. “But I’m glad we’re together.” 

“Me too.” As the pair leaned together, noses nearly touching and lips anxious, a voice boomed and they froze. 

“Hey!” the coach shouted, blowing his whistle. “No hanky panky on the bus! That goes for you, McCall! You and Lahey whispering like that makes me nervous. So knock it off.” 

Stiles shuddered out a laugh. “That’s not at all where I thought that was going.” 

Danny chuckled. “No, me either. Kind of killed the mood.” 

“Yeah.” Stiles shook his head, “Definitely killed it.” 

“So, Stiles,” Danny asked, “what are your plans when we get back to Beacon Hills?” 

“Homework. But,” he added with a grin, “I’m open to other options!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Thanks again for sticking around this long even though I never update! You guys are wonderful. And a hello to all my new readers! Thank you for clicking on it and reading. Hopefully you all like it enough to stick around for the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Again the usual apologies for this taking so damn long. I’m terrible at updates, which you all know by now. Time just gets away from me with all else I have going on. But thank you for keeping reading, it means so much! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Still don’t own Teen Wolf, or anything else I wish I did. More’s the pity. But I do own a bachelor’s degree now, which is neat.

“This is kind of perfect,” Stiles said softly. His head rested on Danny’s shoulder as the pair lay on his bed upon returning home from the field trip. The night before had been all about passion and reckless abandon, giving into a more primal need. In response, the pair were taking this day blissfully slowly. They had tramped quickly up the stairs after saying hello to the sheriff, but as soon as the door closed all urgency fizzled away. Taking the larger teens hand, Stiles led him to the bed, sitting on the edge. Danny sat next to him, body half turned so he was facing the boy. His free hand cupped the boy’s left cheek as he studied his eyes. Stiles gazed back, feeling his face go red under the scrutiny until nervous energy tore his eyes from his boyfriend’s to flit from carpet to face to entwined hands and back again. “Stiles.” At the sound of his name he looked back up into the teen’s eyes, seeing the low burning hunger and awe contained therein. As one, the pair leaned forward, lips coming together softly before slowly building in intensity. The kisses continued and it was a full thirty minutes after that the pair lay happily together on the bed. 

Danny had hummed his approval to Stiles’ statement. Being there with the other teen in his arms was definitely in the ball park of the term perfect. He ran his hand up the boy’s back and smiled. Stiles sighed softly. “I could fall asleep like this easy.” His stomach flipped happily hearing the other boy chuckle beneath his ear. 

“I’d be happy to let you, but what would the Sheriff say?” The darker haired teen smiled fondly as Stiles stretched his neck to look up at him. He pressed a quick kiss to the boy’s forehead. 

“Screw the Sheriff!” he replied with a grin. 

Danny laughed, “That would be weird since you’re related. I’d rather you just screw me.” Stiles’ eyes went wide with shock. 

“I can’t believe you just said that.” He turned so he was partially lying on top of Danny’s chest with his chin resting upon it. 

“Well, when a perfect opportunity drops by you have to run with it,” he replied with a laugh.

“But, you know,” Stiles added, “I think I can arrange that.” The other boy raised an eyebrow. “Though preferably at a time when we aren’t talking about my dad.” He grinned as his boyfriend nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah, that would be best.” Danny had just begun to speak again when there was a knock on the door, causing them both to jump. 

“Stiles?” Sheriff Stilinski asked through the door. 

“Yeah?” He scrambled to sit up, attempting to flatten his hair into place as the door opened. 

The sheriff snorted in amusement at the deer in headlights look his son was giving him as the other teen pretended to be invisible. “Can I see you for a minute?” Stiles nodded, but after making no attempt to move he added, “Now, please.” 

“Right.” Stiles turned toward Danny. “I’ll be right back,” he said softly with a doofy grin, his hand resting on the other teens for a moment before he stood. He followed his father down the hallway a few feet before looking at him expectantly. 

“How was the field trip?” Stiles answered with a monosyllable. “Okay. I’ll cut to the chase. Remember that talk we had about girlfriends? It goes for boyfriends too.” 

The teen’s mouth dropped open. “How did…How did you guess?” he sputtered. 

“Son, I may be old, but I’m not blind. You practically came in holding hands; and while things have changed since I was your age they haven’t changed that much. I was going to wait and let you tell me until I saw the closed door.” He clapped a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “A rule’s a rule, kiddo.” Stiles nodded, a slightly shell-shocked look on his face. “Now, there was a reason I came up here. Oh! Is Danny going to stay for dinner?” 

 

***********************

 

While Stiles was in the hallway Danny took a moment to straighten out his t-shirt before looking around the room. He’d been there before, of course, and not just the time “Miguel” had been there having clothing issues. But it had been long enough that he now noticed a few key changes. There were books and papers scattered across the room on a number of supernatural topics. He wondered if the teen was doing research for a novel, finally putting that big brain of his to work. He was contemplating the layer of dust on the game console as the door opened, revealing Stiles with a blush of embarrassment across his face. He entered the room, going to close the door automatically but stopping on hearing his father’s voice. 

“Keep the door open, boys,” the Sheriff called out. Stiles cheeks went further pink and he sighed. 

Danny looked at him quizzically. “What was that about?” 

“Nothing,” Stiles replied with an eyeroll. “Just my dad saving me from an awkward conversation. Well, more awkward, that is. Because this was pretty awkward.” Danny nodded in sympathy. He pulled the boy who had crossed the room down to sit with him on the bed. “Basically he said that dating equals an open door and asked if you would like to stay for dinner.” 

“I’d love to,” Danny said with an amused grin. “I’ll text my mom and let her know.” After typing out a short message and hitting send, Danny then sat his phone down beside them. “Stiles?” he asked, “Had you told your dad that you like guys before now?” 

The other boy shrugged. “Not in so many words. He figured it out and doesn’t seem to mind, so that’s good. Anyways, it didn’t feel relevant with all that’s been going on lately.” 

“What _has_ been going on?” Danny asked. The other boy cringed at the question. As much as he hated to lie to his boyfriend, he didn’t feel like it was even remotely a good idea to attempt to introduce Danny into the world of the supernatural when they’d only been together for 24 hours. He decided, however, that side stepping the question would be the best route to take. With a sigh he asked, “Would you hate me if I said I couldn’t tell you?” 

The teen shook his head. “Of course not. But can I ask one more question until I let the topic drop for good?” Stiles nodded in affirmation. “Does it have something to do with why you and Scott and the Twins are so intense all the time?” 

Stiles chuckled. “You’re very perceptive.” 

“Sometimes, and I’ll take that as a yes,” Danny muttered as Stiles leaned over to press their lips together, one hand resting on the boy’s thigh for balance. A hand on his back pulled them closer together and Stiles shifted into a more comfortable position. Their mouths were engaged in a rhythmic motion; a soft give and take and totally languid. He gave an appreciative hum of approval as the other teen nipped at his lip. He opened his mouth wider, allowing Danny’s tongue to trace his teeth before caressing his own. Moments that felt like days later, the pair broke apart for air. “But with the way you are all acting it’s hard to miss,” he said, laughing softly when the other boy pointedly refused to reply. “Whatever it is,” he added in a serious tone, his face hardening, “just be careful.” 

Stiles grinned. The expression did not meet his eyes. “Careful is my middle name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Kudos and reviews are always appreciated! Lemme know what you think!


End file.
